The Doom War 2036
The Doom War was a massive war the occurred around the Club Penguin-Penguin States area. It lasted for 5 months. It was a huge and final attack planned by Herbert before his defeat and a large battle between the Agency Triad and the RPF in a final attempt to seize control of all of Antarctica (although former S.H.A.R.K. agents joined the battle at one point). Story History Version RPF officials posted information to meet in Fisher's Alley, New Penguin City and to ready every means of attack they had including cruisers, stolen jets, weapons and all sorts to get ready to try and attempt to take over the Penguin States. Rebel Hunter explained how to take over New Penguin City first as from there, they could take over other cities. A young RPF agent infiltrated a secret military base and called in support to take out the guards and cut off their communication so the rest of the army wouldn't know. They found lots of useful and new technology which they stole and mass produced. They soon had lots of weapons and started invading Naval bases and took on battleships. They soon had 16 ships they had taken down and used them to start the war. The entire RPF assembled at the Star Islands and when ready, launched the attack. Planes could be seen flying overhead with the RPF logo painted on their sides. The started firing and launching missiles at civilians at the New Penguin City coast. 34 were injured, 12 severely injured but fortunately none were killed. The RPF then took advantage of the vast area of land around New Penguin City coast that was evacuated due to their presence by taking control of it. The rest of New Penguin City was evacuated and the RPF claimed New Penguin City and the RPF flag could be seen on top of the town hall. Agency Triad agents that were in the area at the time called for immediate help to the other agencies. SFCP, SFD and ISDF agents quickly rushed to their aid while the RPF fought back. Meanwhile, RPF jets were flying towards Club Penguin and were detected when Dan The Disguise Dude found them on the radar. Professor Maximus's old invention, the Laser Cannon 3000 managed to fire down most of them while the RPF agents ejected and used parachutes. Unfortunately, while it was firing at the others, one plane piloted by Zpoon819 managed to drop a Snow Bomb right over Sports Square destroying the Everyday Phoning Facility and CPSN building while they were both buried under snow. RPF Agents then proceeded west to Swashington D.C. and infiltrated the president's office and replaced the president with an imposter (using exactly the same strategy as the RPF did 37 years previously). Unfortunately for them, the came face-to-face with the country's military who knew exactly what they were doing and fought bravely and strongly. Unfortunately for them, Rebel Hunter, who had stolen telepathic abilities from another Elite Penguin many years previously forced all the military to work for them or he would force them to use their weapons on themselves or their families. TO BE CONTINUED... Story Version Category:ISDF Category:Wars Category:Disasters Category:Events Category:Stories